


Something More

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo comes to a realization. Sequel to "Something Else".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

_He doesn't._

And that's something he should be able to deal with, Viggo tells himself.

Will have to accept.

Wishes he didn't have to cope with for another year but if he hadn't tried, he'd never have known...

Appears to slip comfortably, effortlessly back into the role of mentor and friend. Consoles himself with the fact that _he doesn't_.

Until the night he drops by Sean's place unannounced. Sees Orli leaving, Sean pulling him back into the light framing the doorway and kissing him goodnight.

And he realizes that it's not that _he doesn't_.

He does.

Just not with him.


End file.
